John Feiga
Real Name: John Milton Feiga Aliases: None known Wanted For: Questioning in Murder, Grand Theft Auto Missing Since: December 8, 1997 Case Details: Thirty-seven-year-old John Feiga was an electrician in Tampa, Florida who met and romanced Erica Richardson, a student at the University of Florida doing post-graduate work in pharmaceuticals from Howard University. She was also the manager of a pharmacy in town, and had recently purchased her own home in Valrico. At first, her family believed that he was likable and charming. She invited him to move in with her, but soon after the relationship began to unravel. Erica's family says that John became increasingly jealous and tried to isolate her from them and her friends. He also exhibited wild mood swings and repeatedly called her at work, accusing her of being unfaithful and making unreasonable demands. She eventually had enough and made him move out. However, even after leaving, his erratic behavior continued. He began stalking her, showing up at the pharmacy unannounced, harassing her, and threatening physical harm. She filed a restraining order against him, but he continued to show up at her house until she had him arrested. Despite this, he continued to pursue her. A few weeks before Christmas, Erica met with her mother, Imogene, at a local mall to do some shopping. When they drove to the back to get some purchases at a loading dock, John pulled up from behind and said he wanted to talk with her. She agreed to meet with him later. Imogene saw her leave with him following behind her. That was the last time she saw her alive. After not hearing from Erica for two days, Imogene called her house. When she didn't get an answer, she called the pharmacy. They said that she had not shown up. She went to her house and saw John's truck in the driveway. When she peered in the window, she saw a bloody knife on the floor. Tragically, police soon discovered Erica's body in the kitchen. She had been stabbed several times. Authorities determined that there had been signs of a struggle. Another person's blood had been mixed with Erica's. Detectives suspected that it belonged to John, but without a DNA sample from him, authorities could not prove it. His fingerprints were all over the crime scene. However, this did not prove anything, since he had lived there. Erica's 1992 Honda was missing, and witnesses had seen John driving it shortly after her murder. It was located on December 23 in a parking lot near his hometown, Lafayette, Louisiana, but he has not been seen since. John is wanted for grand theft auto and unlawful flight to avoid prosecution, but authorities do not have enough evidence to charge him in Erica's murder. However, they do want to question him. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 22, 2002 episode. It was also profiled on America's Most Wanted. Results: Unresolved. In July 2008, DNA from the crime scene was matched to an unidentified body in a Louisiana morgue. It, known as "John Doe A98-071", was pulled from the Atchafalaya River on April 13, 1998, four months after Erica's murder. Dental records confirmed that it belonged to John. As a result, this case was closed. Ironically, John had also been murdered, but his killer has never been found. Links: * John Feiga on Unsolved Archive * Valrico Family Relieved With Case Closed * AMW Discussion Thread on Feiga ---- Category:Louisiana Category:1997 Category:Murder Category:Captured Category:Unresolved Category:AMW Cases